1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-driven vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
As set forth in JP-A No. 2001-071983, in a conventional motor-driven vehicle, a wheel rotatably mounted on wheel shafts (6) and (21) between front forks (2) is equipped with a motor (3) inside a wheel hub (5). A stator (8) of the motor (3) is fixed to body-side retainer members (13 and 15) which are fixed on a body side. Rotational power of a rotor (11) provided inside the stator (8) is transmitted to the wheel hub (5) through a planetary reducer (4). The wheel hub (5) is rotatably supported on a perimeter of the body-side retainer member (13) through a bearing (43). Wiring (refer to 55) for the motor (3) is carried out by being inserted into the body-side retainer members (13 and 15).
In the conventional motor-driven vehicle described above, the wheel hub (5) is rotatably supported by the perimeter of the body-side retainer member (13) through the bearing (43). Therefore, the wiring (refer to 55) for the motor (3) can be carried out only by being passed through a portion located inside the bearing (43) which is on the fixed side. For this reason, the degree of freedom of wiring is greatly restricted. Moreover, in order to increase the size of a space through which the wiring can be passed, it is necessary to make a diameter of the bearing (43) larger, thus increasing the cost thereof. When a bearing for exclusive use is required, it will further increase the cost.
As set forth in JP-A No. 2001-071983, the wheel hub (5) is formed as a rotating body between the front forks (2) across the right and left sides. The motor (3) is disposed at a center between the right and left front forks (2).
In the conventional motor-driven vehicle described above, since regenerative braking by the motor was available, a brake mechanism was not necessarily provided. As a result, the motor could be installed at the center between the right and left front forks to achieve favorable right and left weight balance.
However, when trying to provide the brake mechanism, if the motor is arranged at the center between the front forks, the weight is biased to the side where the brake mechanism is provided.